My Funny Oneshot compilation
by TeamLeo'sVeryOwnFlinxShipper
Summary: A compilation of my FanFictions that fit into the humour category, enjoy. Warning: In most of them Leo is the main character.
1. Chapter 1

Bonding Over a Sad Meal

**Hi everybody! If you've read my story _Bonding Over a Sad Meal, _it's only fair to warn you that this is the same story, just put in a compilation. Also, this is a compilation of just the funny stories.**

Leo strode around the deck of the Argo II and made a mental checklist of where the other occupants of the ship were,

Jason and Piper? Making out on the other side of the ship.

Frank and Hazel? Kissing in the dining room.

Coach Hedge? Iris messaging his girlfriend, Mellie.

Nico Di Angelo? Who knew?

Leo shivered, that kid seriously freaked him out, with his whole dark and brooding theme and his powers, like, BAM- I was there, now I'm here.

BOOM- Dead guy's skeleton, now animated and chasing monsters.

That night, Leo docked the ship at a town a few hours travel (by magical, flying, celestial bronze trireme) away from the Doors of Death. A storm was brewing, and without their resident Aquaman, Percy, to calm the seas, it was too dangerous to sail, the seas were too choppy to even take off!

And so, the Argo II was stranded.

When lunch-time came, Leo took one look at Frank and Hazel holding hands and Piper and Jason kissing and left the room.

On his way up to the top deck, Leo saw Nico Di Angelo leaning on the wall, figuring the guy might want some company, Leo made a decision that could have killed him.

"Hey, Nico?" Leo asked "Want to get some MacDonald's?"

Surprisingly, Nico accepted and soon the two demigods were on their way.

The walk to MacDonald's was surprisingly quiet (Well, quiet apart from a massive storm) not ONE monster bothered them, even though Nico was a child of the Big Three and both of them knowing that they were demigods,

Maybe the Fates were feeling merciful?

Upon reaching MacDonald's, Leo took a fistful of cash from his tool belt and ordered them both their meals.

When Leo brought the food back, Nico looked at them skeptically,

"Happy Meals, Leo? Serioulsly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Leo said, defending his choice of meal " Is this too cheerful for you?"

Fishing through his tool belt, Leo found what he was looking for, a black permanent marker; an, he stepped in front of the meal, so that Nico couldn't see what he was doing, Leo drew on the box.

Then Leo turned and showed Nico his new (and improved) 'Happy' Meal, Leo's improvements on the box included reversing the huge smile that would adorn your typical Happy Meal box so that it looked like a massive frown, he had also drawn small, black tears running from the cardboard box's eyes.

"I give you, the Sad Meal!" Leo said triumphantly, shoving the box into the Son of Hades'

**"From that day on Leo and Nico was like peas and carrots."**

**"Shut up Forrest!"**

Instead of sending Leo's soul to Tartarus or reducing his body to little more than a spirit, Nico did the unexpected, he laughed.

The two boys talked and laughed and joked around for half an hour before their conversation reached an tough topic for both of them, family.

"Well, I grew up in Houston and lived in an apartment with my mother..." Leo told the whole story Tia Callida a.k.a Hera, Gaea's appearance when he was eight, the foster homes and running away, everything. Nico was a good listener, nodding in all the right places, "So then they sent me off to the Wilderness school, where I met Piper and Jason." Leo finished.

"Well, in all honesty I'm surprised you can still smile." Nici said.

"Keep on moving, that's my motto and you?" Leo said changing the subject.

" I was born in the 1930's..." Nico began.

Half an hour later the two boys stood up and left, not noticing that they'd never eaten any of their Happy (and Sad) Meals.

Meanwhile, aboard the Argo II, Piper was worried out of her mind, no one had seen Leo or Nico since lunch-time.

She may not have known Nico for very long, but Leo was like a little brother to her (Yes, a very annoying little brother, but still a little brother), so when the two boys were there, standing on the deck, of course the first thing she did was hug Leo (Hazel was hugging Nico) Jason and Frank stood next to Festus, feeling awkward as the girls hugged their little brothers (well, Nico was older than Hazel, so maybe brothers is a better word).

The boys were home safe.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second oneshot! This is the exact same thing as my FanFiction Facebook.**

**I don't own anything.**

"Hey Hazel!" Piper called as she strode over to where the Roman girl and her boyfriend, Frank, stood in the lounge-room of the Argo II. "Do you know what Facebook is?"

"Of course I do!" Hazel replied, slightly offended, she may have been born in the 1940's and had spent a few decades in the Underworld, but that didn't mean she didn't know what Facebook was! Percy, being a good friend, explained it to her.

Hazel took Piper by the hand and led her out of the lounge room, Frank, Percy, Annabeth and Jason following (they had been listening to the girl's conversation and were curious to see what would happen), once in the hallway, the group walked up to the deck, with Hazel in the lead; stopping once so that Hazel could grab a large, heavy book from Leo's room that was about robots, it was written in Ancient Greek, once they reached the deck, Hazel started to explain, "First, you need a book," she said, showing everyone the book she had borrowed from Leo's room, "Next, you need a friend." Hazel walked over to the front of the ship, where Leo was conversing with the Argo II's masthead, Festus.

"Hi Leo!" Hazel said, cheerfully.

"Hi Hazel." He replied, unaware of what was going to happen next, as he turned to continue his conversation with Festus, Hazel raised the book and hit Leo over the head with enough force to knock the boy out, as the book hit, a loud CRACK * was heard by the six demigods.

"You've been Facebooked!" Hazel screamed at the unconscious boy.

"I've trained you well young padawan." Percy said, imitating a jedi master.

"Thank you, Master." Hazel replied.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Seven stared in shock at their friend on the floor.

"Hades, Hazel! I think you cracked his skull open!" Piper said, bending over her unconscious friend. "Give me a hand Jason."

Jason obliged and together the boyfriend and girlfriend lifted Leo to the infirmary, why they needed two people to carry him was anyone's guess, it's not like Leo weighed much anyway.

"Perseus Jackson, you have some serious explaining to do." Annabeth snarled, stalking towards her trembling boyfriend.

"Well done cupcakes!" Coach Hedge said, appearing from below deck, "I saw the entire thing, though, Levesque, you should have hit him harder."

"Coach, no offense, but no-one asked for your opinion." Frank said.

" Oh, that's okay," the Satyr said, his enthusiasm dissapearing. "I'll just go inside and watch some wrestling."

And, as Annabeth yelled at Percy because of his 'prank'.

Frank turned to Hazel, "I'd better explain what 'Facebook' is."

*Onomatopoeia, I love that word.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I don't own it, please don't sue me.**

"Hey, Hazel!" Leo called, running to catch up with the Roman demigod, as she walked to her cabin after dinner.

"Hi Leo!" She replied, stopping in the hallway.

"Hazel, if you'd stayed in New Orleans, would you have married Sammy?"

"Probably, why?" She replied, sounding confused.

"Well, then you could have been my great-grandmother! So-"

"Gods, that's weird."

"So, from now on I'm calling you Great-Grandma Hazel!" Leo continued as if he'd never been interrupted.

"Leo, you'd better not!" Hazel warned.

"Night Great-Grandma Hazel!" Leo said, ignoring her.

The next morning, Hazel didn't come up for breakfast, choosing instead to stay in her cabin with Frank and they ate in there, but she could only avoid Leo for so long, the next morning a flock of harpies attacked the ship, badly damaging the hull, Hazel sensed that the nearest sheet of celestial bronze big enough for repairs was on a nearby island, it was decided that Percy, Hazel and Leo (much to Hazel's dismay) were to collect the bronze.

There were no problems on their quest, until they found the bronze.

"Leo, is this enough bronze for the repairs?" Hazel asked.

"Of course it is," Leo paused "Great-Grandma Hazel."

"Leo, call me that one more time..." Hazel threatened.

"Great-Grandma Hazel?" Percy questioned, casting confused looks at the two demigods.

"Leo's calling me Great-Grandma Hazel because I used to like his Great-Grandfather, as in more than friends." Hazel explained, throwing Leo a dirty look.

"Well, that's weird." Percy remarked.

Once they got back Hazel went straight to Frank's room, she spent half an hour talking to Frank about how annoying Leo's new nickname for her was, "It's not like I find it offensive or anything, it's just ... really annoying." She said.

"I'll talk to him for you." Frank offered.

"Thanks Frank.'

Frank checked the entire ship, he couldn't find the crew's resident fire-user anyway. After half an hour of searching, he thought to check the hull of the ship, it was here he found Leo repairing the damage from the harpy attack.

"Hi Frank!" Leo greeted him.

"Hey Leo, listen, we need to talk."

"Sure," Leo replied "What do we need to talk about?"

"It's about your nickname for Hazel, it's starting to get really annoying." Frank explained.

It was then Leo had a genius idea,

"Frank, you're dating Hazel, right?"

"Yeah." Frank replied, with no idea where this was going.

"You're probably going to get married someday, right?"

"Probably, why?"

"And Hazel is Great-Grandma," Leo continued "That makes you Great-Grandpa Frank!"

"What!? No!"

Leo tested out the new nickname for his Roman friend, "Hi Great-Grandpa Frank!"

"Oh, merciful Fates," Frank whimpered "What did I do to deserve this?"

Meanwhile, down in the Underworld, three old crones laughed as they measured their thread.

**I'm done. Please review!**


End file.
